


Is This a Genjutsu?

by kpop_Itsgreat963



Series: Is This a Genjutsu? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Multi, Walking In On Someone, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_Itsgreat963/pseuds/kpop_Itsgreat963
Summary: When Minato went to gather his team for lunch, he definitely didn't expect to find out who one was dating.





	Is This a Genjutsu?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just have a quick couple of notes about this universe:
> 
> \- Naruto and Kakashi are only ten years apart in this one, instead of fourteen.  
> \- Everyone is alive because I'm ignoring canon and pretending that it doesn't exist.  
> \- Naruto is still the jinchuriki because I want him to be and therefore he is. As to how this happened and how everyone survived... well honestly I have no idea but it doesn't really matter how it happened, just that it did.  
> \- If there are any obvious mistakes don't hesitate to point them out to me. I am human and I can and will make mistakes, and I don't have a beta reader. But please don't sweat about the small stuff.  
> \- Be nice with your comments, please! Anyone who is rude to me I will not hesitate to be rude back to, so keep that in mind.  
> \- This fic was partially inspired by another one but I can't seem to find it. Basically Team Minato came to the future and met Kakashi and found out he was in a relationship with Naruto - at least, I'm pretty sure that's how it went... Anyway, if anybody knows what I'm talking about and knows the name of the fic, leave a comment and I'll set it up properly.
> 
> Edit: Okay I'm sorry to do this so soon after I posted but I'm the type of person who reads what I want something to say - rather than what it actually says - if I work on it too long so I gave it a little time and then did a quick re-read to see if anything needed to be fixed. The answer was yes, so I've fixed some of the small snags that I found here and there and I promise to leave it alone now.
> 
> And I think that's everything. So I hope that you guys enjoy!

Minato hummed to himself, pleased, as he finished signing the last piece of paperwork in his stack and put it off to the side. He leaned back in his chair and took a glance at the clock on the far wall, humming again. It was a little early for lunch still, but he had promised his old students that he would eat with them today, and seeing that he had finished all the paperwork on his desk for the time being, he figured in wouldn’t hurt to take a bit of an extended break.

_ I can use the extra time to gather them up, I suppose, _ he thought.  _ Obito and Rin should be together, and then all of us can go and collect Kakashi. _ That way they could be sure that they wouldn’t be stuck waiting on the silver-haired shinobi when he inevitably showed up late to their team lunch, pretending to pout and sulk that they had ordered their food ahead of his because he was always late by at least a half-hour.

Sighing fondly, Minato pushed his chair back from his desk and stood. He walked over to the door to his office and poked his head out, eyes automatically going to his receptionists.

He waited until both of them looked up, then informed them that he was taking a longer lunch break than usual today, that he was going to be out of the office for it, and that he was not to be disturbed unless it was urgent. Once they both nodded to show they understood, Minato re-entered his office and closed the door behind him.

He quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had what he needed - mainly money, because his brats always insisted that he pay because  _ ‘you’re rich, sensei, and older than us so you should definitely be the one to treat us and not the other way around, geez.’ _ Any complaints he made always seemed to fall on deaf ears - and then made his way to the window, deciding that he would take a page out of his shinobis’ and kunoichis’ books and use it as the second door they were determined to make it.

As soon as his foot touched down on the nearest roof he was off, aiming for the training ground that Obito and Rin used the most for practice. Sure enough, when he pulled up to the training ground he spotted them sparring, seeming to limit themselves to taijutsu only.

Minato paused by the edge of the clearing, taking a moment to simply observe them.  _ They really have grown up to be excellent jounin, _ he thought fondly, pride welling up in his chest for his two former students and his eyes going soft. Because it was one thing to look at a ninja and know that they were skilled. It was completely different to have been a part of their journeys to becoming those skilled ninjas. He didn’t just look at them and see the finished project. He looked at them and also saw the days where it was too much, where their negative emotions would finally spill out of them in displays of anger or grief, where they would train so long that their knuckles would be bloody and bruised and they could barely stand, much less walk, but they still pushed on because their minds managed to convince them that they weren’t  _ good enough, _ that they were  _ weak, _ that they needed to be  _ better. _ But he also saw the days of victory. The days where they returned triumphant from an A-rank mission, bruised but alright, their team not missing a single member, or managed to finally learn that maneuver that had been giving them grief. Yes, he was definitely proud of them. 

“Sensei!” The cry snapped him out of his thoughts, his mouth pulling up at the corners automatically when he heard it. 

Obito bounded over to him, as enthusiastic at twenty-eight as he had been when he was thirteen. Rin trailed after him, offering their Hokage and teacher a smile of her own. “You’re early, Sensei,” she remarked, a statement more than a question, but with an undertone of curiosity nonetheless. 

“Hello Obito, Rin,” he greeted, clapping his hand onto Obito’s shoulder, followed by Rin’s. “I finished my paperwork early, so I figured I would come get you and then we could all go get Kakashi and make sure he arrives to lunch on time for once,” he explained to Rin’s silent question. He saw realization dawn in their eyes, followed by matching mischievous smiles. For all that they loved Kakashi and his quirks, there were multiple times that his habit of chronic tardiness grated on their nerves. Even Obito, who always used to be late and was still occasionally tardy, had never made them wait so long. “So what do you say? Want to swing by his apartment before we head to lunch? We might even get the chance to steal his  _ Icha Icha _ as incentive.” 

His two former students nodded eagerly, knowing that the only way to make sure Kakashi showed up to something on time was to either physically drag him there or bribe him. Together the three of them left the training ground, striking up a light conversation between the three of them as they headed further into the village, headed towards the residential area for ninjas who didn’t belong to clans or didn’t live on clan grounds. 

They only stopped chatting once they reached the building Kakashi’s apartment was in. Minato and Rin started heading towards the entrance of the building, but Obito’s hands tugging on both of their sleeves gave them pause. They both turned towards him, Minato squinting his eyes suspiciously when he saw the sly grin that was on his face. He shared a glance with Rin, neither quite sure if they wanted to be the one to ask Obito what he had planned - because make no mistake, that was definitely the face he made whenever he came up with an idea that would cause chaos.

Finally deciding to take the risk, Minato sighed and asked, “Alright, why the sly smile?”

“Well,” Obito dragged out, “I was just thinking that since Kakashi likes to use windows as doors so much, it would only make sense to get into his place by using his preferred method. Right?” He glanced at Rin, who simply shook her head but didn’t bother to hide her amused smile.

Minato blinked. Then blinked again. “That’s it?” Normally Obito’s ideas caused a lot more mayhem. Getting into Kakashi’s apartment by his window was very tame for what he could have come up with instead.

As if reading Minato’s thoughts, Obito’s face scrunched up. “You’re right - that was lame.” His expression lit up. “What about-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by Rin’s hand over his mouth.

“I think your window idea was perfectly fine so why don’t we just stick with that one?” Though it was posed as a question, it was very much an order that wouldn’t be disobeyed. Wide-eyed, Obito nodded. Rin nodded in return, taking her hand off his mouth and instead grabbing his hand, causing him to blush, pulling him around the building to find Kakashi’s apartment window. Minato shook his head but followed after them anyway.

“It’s the fourth floor, right?” Rin inquired, as if she actually needed confirmation of where Kakashi lived. Ignoring their replies, she stopped under a specific window and dropped Obito’s hand. She then turned to the two men. “Obito, you get to go first,” she declared. When he opened his mouth, she cut him off. “It was your idea, so you get to be the first vict- I mean volunteer. You get to be the first volunteer.” She nodded her head decisively, then unceremoniously shoved her boyfriend forward, giving him a cheerful smile and finger wave when he shot a betrayed look at her.

It’s not that Kakashi would be mad at them for invading his apartment - heaven knew they did it often enough - but rather that he normally threw kunai first and asked questions later when someone popped into his apartment without any warning. Really, Rin was just playing it safe, preferring not to become a pincushion for sharp objects, and Minato didn’t blame her.

_ So proud, _ he thought, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and shooing Obito forward when he tried to give him puppy-dog eyes.

Obito huffed angrily at them, sulking slightly, but gave in. Gathering chakra, he jumped up to Kakashi’s window sill, giving them a thumb’s up to show that it was open, rather than closed and locked, which would have meant that Kakashi wasn’t home. He quickly ducked into the apartment, clearing the way for Minato to bounce up himself, who noticed with some curiosity that while the window was open, the curtains were mostly closed, followed by Rin.

However, Minato found himself colliding with Obito’s back and Rin with his when he dropped from the window sill into the apartment proper. Obito, instead of moving out of the way to give the two behind him the space they needed to enter, had instead frozen in place, leading to a pile up of bodies at the entrance of the window. Rin quickly righted herself, apologizing to her sensei as he straightened up himself.

Minato brushed off her apology, instead looking at Obito, who had gone stiff and pale. He reached out his hand to let it rest on his former student’s shoulder but he didn’t so much as twitch at the contact. “Obito? What’s-” The question died a horrible death in his throat, coming out strangled when Minato caught sight of what had no doubt caused Obito’s frozen state. A squeak came from Rin as well, alerting him that she saw the same thing as them and confirming they weren’t going crazy.

_ Well, that explains why the curtains were mostly closed, _ he thought with shock.

Kakashi was on his couch, his forearms braced beside the head of whoever he was straddling. Two sets of shirts and green flak jackets were discarded haphazardly on the floor, along with Kakashi’s usual mask, leaving them with a clear view of Kakashi’s back and no doubt as to what he had been doing. Tan fingers from one hand were buried in thick silver hair, the other clutching at an exposed shoulder, fingernails digging into the soft skin.

At the sound of Minato’s voice, Kakashi quickly jerked his head back from his partner’s, breaking away from whoever it was but not swinging around to face his comrades and former teacher.  _ Probably because that would expose their identity, _ Minato mused, which was true. From their current positions, Kakashi’s hovering form was the only thing blocking them from seeing the face of his partner.  _ Though I would assume that they’re male, based on the size of the shirt and jounin vest. _ His eyebrows then furrowed.  _ I swear I’ve seen that shirt before; I just can’t remember where… _

His train of thought was interrupted by Obito, who seemed to have regained control of himself. Laughter came bright and loud out of his mouth, mirth clear to everyone in the room. He was laughing so hard that he was bent over, arms wrapped around his stomach. The sound roused Rin out of her stupor. She shook her head back and forth quickly, then reached her arm out to snag Obito’s ear, causing his laughter to be replaced by whines for her to  _ ‘let go, Rin!’ _ because  _ ‘that hurts!’ _

“I’m so sorry Kakashi!” she exclaimed. “We didn’t know you would be… busy.” A light blush spread across her cheeks at the words, Obito taking a moment to offer his own snigger in between his pleas for her to let go at the words. “Minato-sensei finished early, so we thought we would swing by and pick you up for lunch instead of just meeting you there.” Through this all this, Kakashi remained where he was, though he did relax at her words.

Minato, at this point, was only half paying attention to her explanation. His eyes had wandered back over to the mystery person’s shirt. He  _ knew _ who that shirt belonged to but he was having problems placing the face to its owner. He tilted his head to the side, as if hoping a different angle would give him sudden clarity to its origins.

“Anyways, we’re sorry for interrupting!” Rin went on, tugging at Obito’s ear and Minato's sleeve as she tried to usher them back out through the window. “We’ll leave you alone now, I promise! If you still want to have lunch with us, we’ll be at our usual spot. But we’ll understand if you don’t make it to this one!” 

She had almost successfully pushed Obito out the window when it finally clicked in Minato’s head -  _ it _ being the owner of the second shirt crumpled on Kakashi’s floor.

“Isn’t that Naruto’s shirt?” The words were out of his mouth as soon as the connection was made. Kakashi stiffened, Rin froze, and Obito choked on his own saliva. But Minato didn’t need Kakashi to move from his position or for him to give a verbal agreement. Minato knew with complete certainty that the person underneath Kakashi at that very moment was his son.

Kakashi left his hunched position, instead opting to turn on the couch to sit facing them, allowing them a rare glimpse of his bare face. Him doing so also revealed the identity of his partner, and sure enough Minato was greeted by the sight of blond hair, blue eyes, and distinctive whisker marks. Naruto took the opportunity to sit up, pulling his legs under him and scratching at the back of his neck.

“What the hell, Kakashi?!” Obito yelped, finally able to stand straight as Rin let go of him in her shock. He pointed between them, mouth gaping open and closed as he tried to figure out what to say, finally settling on, “You’re screwing Sensei’s son?! This is just a genjutsu, right? Everything will go back to normal if I pinch myself, right?!” He was starting to hyperventilate by that point, obviously not sure what to do or what to think about the situation. 

He wheeled around to face Rin, grabbing her and shaking her back and forth like a limp noodle. But Rin was proving to be no help, seeing as she was staring off into space, not reacting to anything that was happening around her. Deeming her unimportant, Obito let her go and whirled back around to face the two men on the couch, more questions pouring forth: “When did this happen?  _ How _ did this happen? Why Bakashi of all people? Shouldn't you know he’s emotionally stunted by this point?” and on it went.

Minato had stopped paying attention after the first couple of questions. Unlike his two students, he wasn’t all that surprised at this development of Kakashi and Naruto’s relationship. For all that there was an age gap between the two and Kakashi had been Naruto’s sensei when he was a genin, they had never really acted in a way that said they viewed each other as teacher and student or even as siblings as they got older. Oh, Naruto had definitely respected Kakashi as his sensei when he was younger, but as he grew up there had been a shift in their relationship. Somewhere along the way they had gone from being teacher and student to equals -  _ and obviously to something more, _ Minato thought wryly, eyeing the pink marks on both of their necks and chests - and there had always been  _ something _ to their relationship that Minato recognized but could never quite place his finger on.

And while he couldn’t say that he had seen this coming, Minato could definitely say that he was happy for them. Kakashi had been alone for a while now, and Naruto would be more than willing to pull the man out of his shell and shower him in all the love that he could muster. And Kakashi would love Naruto equally as fiercely in return, loyal to a fault and always willing to stand by Naruto’s side. So no, Minato wasn’t worried about the age difference, or the how or why. No, Minato was worried about something else.

_ Now how the hell am I going to explain this to Kushina? _


End file.
